I Could Be The One Who Makes You Feel Beautiful
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: pulling off a stunt to try to impress Finn, only to have him break up with Rachel, sends her into insecurity mode. Charlie Fabray knows better. He's been taught better. He likes Challenges. He's determined to make Rachel change her mind about herself, unknowingly falling for her as well. {Warning Boy!Quinn Genderswap}
1. Chapter 1

"I don't see what the problem is" Rachel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, slumping back into the cheap red glee club chair as Finn, Her, just a few minutes ago, ex-boyfriend stood over her. She sat there, one leg over the other in her short skirt, and tight v-neck black t-shirt she wore to try to impress her, again now ex-boyfriend, since he had told her the day before she wore too much clothes for his liking.

"You don't-Rachel! The problem is that you were acting like a slut!" Finn yelled, he froze at the sound of the rest of the glee clubbers shocked gasps. Rachel shut her eyes tight as she bit her bottom lip. All she wanted was to impress him, and when she does what he asks, he doesn't even say she was beautiful. Hearing that one word. Slut. Was like a stab right through her heart. She could already feel the tears at the tip of her eyes.

"Finn, I-I thought you were better than this" Will spoke up, crossing his own arms over his chest and leaning back against the black piano. Finn straightened and wiped his nervously shaking, sweating palms down the front of his jeans as he looked into the disaproving eyes of his glee clubbers.

"Look, I just don't think she should dress like-"

"Finn, I was only trying to do what you wanted" Rachel slowly opens her eyes, and regrets it as a stray tear slides down her cheek, gazing up at Finn, who she had just cut off, she slowly stood and took in a deep breath. "I, You told me I wore too many clothes, So I cut down my style for you, and you...you just...break up with me" Her voice cracked harshly at the ending of her sentence, that it actually hurt her throat to speak.

She felt stupid. She had no idea why she wanted to change herself just for some guy anyway? Wasn't she always told, if a guy truly wants to be with you, he'd accept you for who you are? But then again. Who would want me anyway? She continuously thought to herself, each time she would look into the mirror. She felt warm streaks of tears running down her face and she knew what she had to do now. Run.

Taking a step around Finn, she bolted out to the door, and down the hallway. She never thought she could run so fast until she made out the back doors into the field. She thought she was aiming for the front doors to run home, but she felt an urge to just stay. So she did. She took a seat at the top left of the bleachers. Sure there was no one else in the stands and she was sure to be found by someone actually looking for her, but no one would find her, cause she knew no one would go looking.

_No one cares_. She thought, nodding as if to agree with herself. She felt a fresh wave of tears fill her eyes and she sighed deeply. I deserve this. this heart break, I'm so...So stupid. Crossing her legs again, she propped her elbows onto knee, and dropped her head in her hands. Useless. Mistake. Stupid. Did you really think you could be beautiful? Rachel tried to breath but it was hard to do, She was shaking violently as she just let her tears fall rapidly, whining and whimpering as if she could really feel her heart being torn in two.

"Hey" A deep, calming voice was heard, a few feet away away from, and Rachel's tears nearly dried. She let out a breath, she didn't know she had been holding, as she slowly lifted her head up from her hands and from below her wet eyelashes she met the warm hazel eyes, of a boy. Blonde, short hair, bangs messed up perfectly, that made Rachel's heart skip beats.

He was dressed in typical red and white McKinley high soccer uniform and shorts. Rachel bit her lip at the boy's muscles flexing as he carried his gym bag over his left shoulder, with his left hand holding onto the strap. He stood two rows down from her just a bit to her left, as if he wanted to get close to her, to comfort her, but giving her, her space to not freak her out. Rachel's lip twitched at that idea.

"H-Hi" Rachel's heart fluttered at the boy's lips twitch up into a smirk. She licked her dry lips as he nodded his head up at her and quirked up an eyebrow.

"You okay?" His voice did something in Rachel, that just had her muscles turn up the corner of her lips up into a smile she never thought she could produce at the moment. She ducked her head down, tapping her foot against her leg, and locked her fingers together as she shrugged.

"Could be better" She heard the slight creek of the old bleachers as the boy shifted his weight onto his right leg.

"May I..." Rachel lifted her head as the boy trailed off, she met his eyes until they shifted to the empty space next to her.

"Oh, Of course" The boy gave her a charming smile before making his way up the rows, setting his bag infront of his feet as he sat next to Rachel, a respectable amount of distance between them. "I'm Charlie, Charlie Fabray" he stuck out his right hand in the distance between Rachel and Him.

"Rachel Berry" She took his hand and felt electricity shoot up her arm and fade out through out her body, she glanced up into his eyes, noting them turning another shade of green, as he locked eyes with her.

"Rachel" She heard him whispered as pulled their hands apart. Rachel closed her hand, as if it felt rather colder than usual now. "That's a wonderful name"

Rachel immediatly ducked her head at the compliment, her cheeks getting hot and turning a light shade of pink. Charlie smiled softly, _She's cute_. _Adorable, even_.

"Thank you, but I don't think so" Charlie's smile dropped. From the corner of Rachel's eyes, she watched it drop, and sucked in her bottom lip.

"I...You must be joking" Rachel's head lifted again, meeting those beautiful green hazel eyes. He titled his head, and then shook it. "Rachel is a wonderful name, I seem to not hear enough of, it's beautiful...and as are you, I may add" Charlie smirked and winked, as Rachel's cheeks grew hotter, she covered her mouth, trying, hard not to smile. But still failed.

"Thank you, again, Charlie but, I'm sure you are mistaken with that sentence" Rachel sighed, lowering her head, Charlie's smile faltered. He could basically make out the words that would come out next. "I can highly bet you've seen girl's-"

"Who could not compare to your beauty? Oh yeah I know" Chairlie mentally high fived himself. He's aware how rude it is to intrupt a lady, but he felt the need to, if the words would be so negitive. Rachel's mouth hung open as she processed the words Charlie had said as she shook her head, unable to stop the smile from spreading on her face.

This boy was defiantly new to her. She's dealt with jocks, and their snotty attitude but she'd never dealt with a Charming, Handsome, jock.

"Rachel" Rachel's head rose at Charlie's voice. "I have soccer practice in a few minutes, and I, would be honoured if you were here to wait, and cheer me on until it is over" Charlie bit the side of his lip, spending a spark throughout Rachel's body and landing to her center. He's really good looking.

"Oh I would love to but I...um" Rachel, pulled out her phone checking the time. She was sure no one was home, but she always worried about not getting back home in time.

"I'll drive you home" Charlie offered, really desperate to have her stay, he was raised right, and when a girl is crying, a Fabray tends to them until they are certain she has her heart perfect, and without a crack near it.

Rachel gazed up into Charlie's pleading hazel eyes and just nodded.

"Perfect, Don't forget to cheer for me!" he stood up, leaving his bag beside Rachel, it's not like he's got stuff to hide, and he is in full trust of Rachel not looking through his stuff. with a smile at Rachel, he began to jog down the steps, only making it down about four before stopping and turning around. He pointed at Rachel, her eyebrows rose as she felt her breath stop. "And only for me" He winked with a charming smile before jogging down the rest of the steps and racing onto the field, meeting his team mates.

Rachel sat still, trying to regulate her rapid heart beat and irregular breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel kept her word. With every score Charlie managed to get, Rachel would raise her hands and clap, screaming and cheering Charlie's name from the top of her lungs. And as Rachel kept her word, Charlie kept his. After a quick shower in the change rooms, Charlie stood infront of the small mirror in the boys change room, that was now empty. Ruffling the bangs of his wet blonde hair then he dropped his hand to his side.

Rachel stood outside of the school. She leaned back onto the door of the red mustang, which was parked just under a tree. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head back, shutting her eyes softly. The shade felt amazing on her, considering it was a hot day, and she'd just been outside for an extra hour cheering on Charlie.

She was alone and relaxed. Her mind drifted off to picture Charlie, and how he seemed to glow as he stood in front of her when they first met. The sun behind him, the green in his eyes staring warmly into Rachel's. She could picture his smile again, the charming one he seemed to give her several times during their conversation.

_Maybe that meant something. She bit her lip as her mind begun to wonder of Charlie's interactions with her, trying to see the meaning behind any of them. Maybe he's attracted to me, I mean what guy in his own right goes up to a girl who's crying? I mean don't guys usually try to avoid those kind of girls? Since they have a lot of feelings or something? Rachel crossed her right foot over her left, letting her lip go, and frowning._

_He was probably just being nice. You don't actually think he meant any of those things he said to you right? Your name isn't special, it's not an overrated name, but it is slightly common, I'm sure he's heard it before. You're nothing special to him. He was probably dared to talk to you and now is disappointed that he has to waste his time actually dropping you off at home, when he could be out with another girl he actually likes._

Rachel stood up straight, opening up her eyes slowly, as the tears formed at the top of her eyes. She gazed around, viewing no one around, she took a deep breath and pushed off the car.

_That's right, go on, go! He doesn't need to waste his time with you, you're useless, You should apologize to him for just taking up his time on the bleachers, How dare you? He's a jock for Christ's sake, what would a Jock want from you? Nothing! Just like Finn._

Rachel ducked her head down, tightening her arms around her chest as she began walking out of the parking lot. The sun burned her skin, but she couldn't feel it, all she felt was the sting of tears that had started to streak down her cheeks.

_Now you're a good girl. Leave. That's how you benefit people. By being nowhere near them._

Rachel let out a whimper, the tears clouding her eyes, tripping her own feet as she walked, she wiped her tears with a shaky hand.

_How foolish could you actually be? Thinking a guy as handsome as Charlie would care for you? He's even more good looking than Finn, and remember how hard you tried to get Finn? Don't even bother with Charlie, you know you're not even worth it._

Taking in a deep breath, Rachel stopped in her tracks, lifted her hands and her tipped head right into them.

_Breathe, stupid_

Rachel squeezed her eyes tight. She couldn't. That is until she felt the warm arms wrap around torso and pull her shaking body into theirs. Rachel leaned into their chest. A scent of apples filled Rachel's nose and she couldn't help but smile.

"I thought I was clear with the instructions of staying in the parking lot, next to my car?" Charlie barley whispered. He could feel the front of his shirt get damp from the tears Rachel was producing.

"I-I'm sorry, I am, I just-" Rachel stuttered, her jaw opening and closing, she had no idea what to say for once. What do you say at a time like this? _I know I wasn't worth your time. _But you know he'd just come up with something charming to melt your heart. The last thing you need is to fall for another boy, who you always think you have a chance with.

Charlie rubbed Rachel's back softly, her shaking had stop and soon as did her tears. Charlie felt proud of himself. For the fact that he could always get her to stop crying.

Rachel sighed against Charlie's chest. Charlie only tightened his grip on her.

"You know, I never knew an angel could cry so much in a day" Rachel opened her eyes. Pulling slightly out of Charlie's arms only to look up at him. She looked into his eyes, watching them change to a darker green. She bit the corner of her lip, and wiped her eyes and pushing out of his arms.

"I'm uh, I'm sorry for, you know walking off" Rachel continuously wiped at her eyes, turning her back to Charlie and took a step. Charlie took a step behind her.

"You're sorry for walking off?" Another step.

"Yes" And Another.

"Are you sure?" Another.

"Yeah" Rachel stood still, she looked behind her, her heart skipped a beat, as she saw how close Charlie was to her. She walked and he followed. She shut her eyes and faced forward. Usually she'd be the one following people around. Yet this one guy chose to follow her when she decideds to walk away from him.

"I can still give you a ride" Charlie offered, sliding his hands in his pockets watching Rachel's back carefully. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and sighed. She turned around and looked up at the boy. She only was the height of above his shoulder, but that was still closer than how tall she was compared to Finn. Her eyes searched his face, stopping at his lips as the corners quirked up into a soft smile.

"Yes?" Charlie asked with hope, his voice bringing up the corners of Rachel's lips up into a smile.

"Um.." _Did you not listen before? You're wasting his time, how selfish of you! Walk yourself home. That's how it always is, and That's how it'll always b-_

Rachel squealed as she felt an arm wrap around her waist, and the other reach the back of her legs and lift her up off of the floor. Her left side pressing into Charlie's chest as he carried her back into the parking lot.

"What-"

"You take too long to answer" Rachel looked up in time to see Charlie staring at her, His smile big, and eyes happy. "So I answered for you" Rachel placed her arm around Charlie's neck, his smile growing. "The answer is yes" Rachel just stared, she never knew of a boy as kind as this one. She never knew of a boy as charming as this one. She never knew boys like this exsisted. Well she did. She just never knew she'd interact with one.

Her lips quirked up as Charlie's smile dropped, he started ahead and bit his lip. Without even looking Rachel knew about the dilemma they had come across. Charlie stood there, a foot away from his car, carrying Rachel with both arms.

"Um" Charlie almost whined, his eyebrows scrunched up, as he narrowed his eyes on the door handle. His eyes shifted to Rachel's. "Should I attempt this?"

With a small chuckle from Rachel, she nodded. Charlie sighed playfully, as he rolled his eyes dramatically. "Ugh fine, If I must" He bent his knees, leaning forward. Keeping his left arm under the back of Rachel's legs, he held out his hand, inches from the car door handle. He began to smirk, thinking he had succeeded until his left arm gave out, forcing him to drop Rachel's legs, which thankfully hit the floor perfectly.

Although, Rachel squealed as her feet dropped, the arm that once held Rachel's back, found itself beside her as she leaned her back against the car door, Charlie leaning forward still, placed his foot between Rachel's feet stopping himself only inches away from Rachel. Her arms stayed locked around Charlie's neck, his jaw slightly opened, his breath hitting softly against Rachel's face.

She felt her heart speed up as her eyes flicked from Charlie's lips up to his eyes, and watched his do the same. With Charlie's left arm, he placed his hand on her hip, slowly leaned back. Rachel's arms slide down his neck and dropped to her side.

"Um, Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have attempted it." Charlie softly chuckled, and cleared his throat. He took Rachel's hand, Pulling her away from the car door and opening it up for her, and helping her in.

Rachel watched Charlie shut her door and walk around the car, taking his own seat in the drivers side. As soon as the car started they left. The car ride was silent. But with ever stop sign and red light, Rachel could see Charlie bite his lip and glance at her, until he had to continue to drive. She slightly wished, that Charlie knew with silence, her mind would wonder into insecurities.

_Stop it. Just stop thinking he's going to become your prince charming and crap like that, he won't. After today, asoon as you get out of this car, and enter your house, He'll forget about you. Don't feel too heart broken though, You should be used to it from how much you know people hate you._

He tells me I'm beautiful.

_He only says that so he won't have to deal with your whinning and crying anymore. It's all a lie. If you can't please a boy by being what he wants, you'd never be beautiful._

His eyes were honest.

_He's a good actor._

He talked to me first. I was on the bleachers, crying and he talked to me.

_I'm telling you, He probably only did it cause he was dared to. You know how jock guys are! Always daring each other to do the stupidest things, to see which ones would chicken out and which ones are real men. Don't fool yourself into thinking you could actually be with Charlie. You aren't good enough._

Rachel tensed in the passenger seat, just as Charlie pulled up into the driveway of her house. Her eyes roamed the front of her house before looking over to Charlie, who was already staring at her. His eyebrow rose.

"This is your house right?" He questioned, as if he was doubting himself.

"Um" Rachel looked back at the house. "Yes, It is"

"..good" Charlie mumbled, Rachel glanced at him, he faced forward, hands tightly holding onto the steering wheel. "Don't think that...I'm not like a stalker or anything It's just, well, I just happened to know where you live" Charlie looked over at Rachel, her lips twitched as soon as she caught the panic in his eyes.

She simply nodded to him and forced up a smile.

"Thank you, For taking me home"

"Anytime" He mumbled. Releasing her seatbelt she opened the car door, and got out, shutting the door softly. She wrapped her arms around herself as she began walking up the rest of her drive way toward the staircase that led to her front door.

Charlie sat in his car, watching her, tapping his two index fingers against the steering wheel. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as he watched her every step, take her farther away from him. _Get out of the car, Stupid!_

as if it was his instinct, his left hand. Pulled the car door handle and he rushed himself to step out.

"Hey, Rachel" Charlie called out, he stood behind his open door, smiling when the brunette stopped and turned around, facing him, with the most adorable confused look on her face. "I um...I" His face scrunched up in confusion. "What did I want.." He mumbled, looking to the side as Rachel laughed softly.

"Dork" His eyes shot up to Rachel as she bit her lip, and rocked on the back of her heels. "Do you remember yet?" His eyes gazed down landing on her pocket of her skirt, eyeing the lump form of it.

"Uh Yeah. Can I...Can I see your phone?" He stepped around his car and toward Rachel.

"My phone?"

"Your phone" Charlie nodded, Rachel dropped her right arm, pulling out her phone and handing it to Charlie as soon as he was close enough. She watched carefully as he played with the keys on her phone before wearing a muffled ding. Her eyes narrowed on Charlie's hand, watching it slid into his jean pocket pulling out his own phone, holding it next to Rachel's.

"Here" He smiled, down at Rachel, as she carefully took it back. She turned the screen toward her, and she felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the new contact that was added. Charlie Fabray. "Call me whenever you'd like" Her eyes trailed up to Charlie's clam, hazel eyes as she nodded.

Turning on her heels, she finally entered her house. She could hear the slam of Charlie shutting his car door, and the sound of the tires backing up and driving away. She let out a breath, and gazed down her phone. Her finger tracing over his name.

"What are you doing to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel sat at the kitchen table. She propped her left elbow onto the furniture, and dropping her chin into her palm. her right palm stayed against the edge of the table as her fingers tapped the top of the table softly.

She continued her daily routine as she always did, wake up at six, work out, shower, dress for school, but something was different. In her mind all she could think of was what she'd wear, to catch Charlie's attention. What would he think is inappropriate? What would he like to see on her? Does he ever think she'd pretty?

_Of course not, you idiot, I thought we discussed this before. You're not beautiful. Never were never will be. As a child you thought you'd be attractive as a teen, but look at you, all you do is wear stupid animal sweaters, and skirts that are too long. Wanna get Charlie up? Don't, Cover, Up._

I'm not comfortable with showing...stuff.

_Charlie would_

Finn would, Charlie is different.

_I bet he doesn't like animal sweaters._

Rachel bit her lip, and stared down at the navy blue sweater she wore that contained the design of two deers on the front of it. _Time to change._

Rachel stood, about to walk through the kitchen doorway when her father blocked her way, and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at her.

"Why the rush?" her father's eyebrow rose. Rachel let out a breathe as she stepped back into the kitchen, taking the same seat and back in the same position. "What has Finn done now?"

Rachel's eyebrow quirked up, as her eyes cut to her dad's, keeping eye contact with him as he took the seat across from her. She should have expected this. Her father leaves for work an hour after she leaves for school, and every morning she would have breafast with him, since her dad always left early in the morning.

"Why do you think this has something to do with Finn?" Rachel questioned, tilting her head slightly, her eyes narrowing on her father. "What do you think I'm doing?" Her father leaned back in his seat and smiled softly.

"You're tapping your fingers, that means you've been thinking a lot and still are, and it's bothering you, and you only think this hard when it involves a boy" Rachel's pouted before sighing. Her Father was right. It was the weird quirks of Rachel Berry, the weird quirks, her dads grown to learn about.

"It's not about Finn" Rachel mumbled, her gaze fell to to the table, avoiding her dad's eyes. Because of this she couldn't see his lips quirk up in a smirk. He leaned forward, placing both his elbows onto the table and locking his fingers between each other, placing his chin on top of his closed hands.

"A new boy?" her father questioned, when Rachel didn't answer he nodded. "About time" Rachel's snapped up, finally meeting the warm brown eyes of her father. "Don't blame me, Finn sucked" Rachel's lips quirked up, as she let out a soft chuckle.

"I couldn't agree more" Rachel's fingers stopped tapping the table as she stretched her arms onto the table and placed her right hand over her lefts.

"So are you going to tell me about him or not?" Leroy questioned, smiling, at the blush his daughter was showing.

"He's...He's so...wonderful, He knows all the right things to say, and i've only spent a day with him. He's, so cute, the way his green eyes shine in the sunlight, and the way his blonde hair glows, his smirk just...does inexplainable things to my heart" Rachel gazed at her father as he sighed audibly. "What?"

"Minus the green eyes and blonde hair, you single handedly described my feelings when I first met your dad" Leroy gazed up above Rachel's head as he searched through his memories, landing on the time he first talked to his husband. He shook his head and met his daughters eyes again. "Wait so, why are you so fustrated then?"

Rachel's smile dropped, as her shoulders slumped, her pout returned.

"I just, I just don't think he'd like me" Rachel confessed, her heart squeezed painfully in her chest at the thought.

"Why the hell not? You're beautiful, any guy would kill to be with you, I just know it" Rachel scoffed, if only her father knew what they really said about her in school. "but to be fair Rach" Leroy paused, waiting for Rachel meet his gaze, and as soon as she did he smiled softly, placing his hand on hers. "It's only been on day, you never know how your friendship with him can be in a month"

Rachel's eyes dropped down to the table as she sighed. _You never know how your friendship with him can be in a month._ Rachel's eyes went distant and she mentally pictured a month later, Her pushed against the fence at the end of the field at school, Charlie's hands on her hips, her arms around his neck. His green hazel eyes, staring lovingly into her brown eyes, before he slowly leans down, taking her bottom lip between his own, kissing her softly.

A loud car door closing, brought Rachel out of her thoughts, as her and her father jumped at the unexpected sound. Rachel looked toward the hallway of the front door, before turning to her father, only to see him smirking.

"What did you do?" She asked, slowly getting up from her seat, as her father did. She followed him out of the kitchen and into the dining room, watching him pick up her bag and hand it to her.

"I didn't do nothing, but I can take a bet of what's happening" Her father simply stated, taking Rachel's shoulders and turned her around, guiding her toward the front door. "Have a fun day at school, honey" He kissed her cheek, taking a few steps back. She turned to face him with a confused face, before slowly opening up the door. Her breath caught in her throat.

There, standing in front of her was Charlie, arms behind his back, wearing his usual McKinley jersey jacket, opened, Rachel's eyes dropped down to his chest, the tight white shirt he wore, showing off his muscles under it perfectly; with bright blue jeans.

Rachel bit her lip, as her eyes rose up his body, stopping to gaze around his face. She swore she could see a blush on his cheeks, as he dropped his head and tapped his shoe on the ground.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've come to drive you to school" Charlie shrugged, looking up, to meet Rachel's eyes, as Rachel's smile began to grow.

"I-I don't mind" Her cheeks became hot, embaressed by her own tongue being tied. Charlie smiled softly, his left arm swung to his side as his right, held out a small flower out to Rachel. Rachel's eyes dropped to the white plastic rose. Her rose her arm, taking the object in her shaking hand.

"I thought red was over-rated, and white is supposed to resemble pure, which is like you, pure of heart, like an angel" Charlie bit his lip, watching Rachel carefully.

"Awe" Rachel turned to face her dad at the end of the hallway, his right hand over his mouth as his left held up to his chest, where his heart is beating underneath his skin.

"Dad"

"Sorry, it's cute!" Rachel rolled her eyes, but smirked when she turned back to Charlie, cheeks a dark shade of pink, as he rose his shoulders, biting his lip hard. "I think we should go, before my father embaresses me more...or you" Earning a small glare Charlie, Rachel laughed, stepping out of her house, making Charlie step back, as she shut the door behind her.

"Charlie, why is it plastic?" Rachel asked, following Charlie down the stairs of her house, and down the driveway, her eyes studied the floor she held in her hands, her eyes narrowed on it.

Charlie smirked, stopping, making Rachel bump into him from the back. He shook his head, and opened up the passenger door, Rachel smiled at him before getting into the car. As Charlie got into his side, turning on the car he looked over at Rachel.

"It's plastic so where ever you put it, it won't die" Charlie smiled proudly, placing his car in reverse, and driving out of Rachel's driveway, and driving down the road toward their school.

All the while in the passenger seat Rachel, gazed down at the plastic flower, that she continiously turned in her fingers. She could feel her heart beating happily in her chest, it caused a warming in the middle of her chest that she hadn't felt for a long time. She missed this feeling. The feeling of happiness.

Through the bangs infront of her eyes she slowly gazed up at Charlie, who focused on the road, but tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, with the same smile glued onto his face.

_He's so cute._

_Simply adorable._

_uttermost perfect..._

_Don't get your hopes up Rachel._

_Perfect was never meant for you._

**So I know the ending totally sucks, but people wanted the chapter, and they wanted it now, so there it is, trust me you'll love the next chapter, it'll make up for this crappy ending. **

**Other than that, I took anons suggestion and created "talking to the characters" on my tumblr, since that anon had tons of Questions for "Charlie" not sure why but they were fun. and then I realized, half the people who follow this story have no idea that this is going on so now you know. Some people have found out by themselves since they've seen my tumblr and just started talking and stuff but here's my tumblr so if you're like the anon and have multiple questions for Rachel/Charlie/Quinn, who ever you'd want to talk to, you can do it there, and in the section of "Talking to the characters" it's kind of a way of getting "behind the scenes" from a story...that's a weird way to put it but yeah, just...check it out...i guess and stuff.**

**and Sorry for being so late with posting and stuff, I gave up reading for advent, and I guess when I don't read my favourite stories, i lose interest in writing, although i think about my stories daily, i never really fit in writing so i'll try to do more of that since I still am working on that one, one shot, and then **_**a heart is not a toy**_** and this one, and i have so many more stories in mind, just bear with me, not reading is killing me, but I can't just give up and start reading, this is like my promise to God, so I'll squeeze in more writing, i just won't promise chapters will come in fast.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt Hummel, was not one for running, but the sight of Rachel Berry taking the hand of Charlie Fabray as he helped her stand up out of his car this morning made him tilt his head in confusion, as he felt a bit of excitement knowing he's going to have some new gossip to dish out. The drama around school has surprisingly been low, but with this information, Kurt could feel the epic drama starting.

Although Kurt loved a bit of drama in his life, he knew drama came with the price of people's feelings, so like the gentlemen that he was, He slide his arm through Rachel's as he walked by her in the hall and led her to their first period classroom where Mercedes was already sitting at the biggest table in the Spanish class.

Now it was ten minutes until the bell rings, and in the class was only Rachel, who now sat between Mercedes and Kurt in the class. Having a teacher like Mr. Shue and being in his glee club had some perks when you wanted to talk in private.

Rachel sat confused between the two, as her eyes switched from the light brown of Mercedes across to the bright blue of Kurt's. "What is-" Rachel didn't even have time to finish her sentence before Mercedes placed a notebook in front of Rachel. Her eyebrows scrunched, as she tilted her head looking down at the notebook, that didn't properly close since it was packed with the used paper in it, with extra papers sticking out. The cover of it was black with a label sticker and in red marker read "McKinley High Boys"

"McKinley High Boys?" Rachel spoke softly as Mercedes nodded, and Kurt opened up the book, up to the page where a picture of Charlie was pasted at the top of the page. The same picture that was in the yearbook last year, of Charlie in his soccer uniform marked as the "McKinley Soccer Captain"

Under his picture was five drawn fires, Rachel looked up to Mercedes in confusion.

"This fires, That's the rating of how hot he is" She said simply, not even needing to hear the question come from Rachel's lips.

"A perfect five out of five, wouldn't you say, Berry?" Kurt asked, Rachel turned to him as he rose an eyebrow. "I don't blame you, I've seen that boy with his shirt off, he's a total ten" Rachel could feel a rise of jealous in her as her eyes narrowed on the boy. "There is perks to being a boy, you get to go into the boys change rooms" Kurt shrugged as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"And is there a point to why you are showing me this?" Rachel asked, the jealous slowly starting to fade.

"I've seen you this morning, getting out of his car, I'm just trying to let you know what you are getting into, Berry" Kurt simply stated before placing his finger on the page. Under the flames was the basic facts of Charlie, Kurt read them out loud as he guided his finger beside each fact.

"Full name: Lucas Charles Fabray, Nickname: Charlie, Age: Nineteen, Favourite Colour: Green Birthday: August sixteenth, Height: 5'6, Best Friends: Samuel Evans, Noah Puckerman, Hair Colour: Blo-"

"Blonde, Eye colour: Green, I know most than half of this stuff, Kurt I know what I am getting into" Rachel cut the boy off as Kurt glared at her for being interrupted but shrugged it off.

"No, Rachel I don't truly think you do. Let me remind you of Finn" Kurt flipped to the back of the book where a page with Finn's picture was pasted at the top. four fires drawn under his picture. "I am his step-brother, and I had even had an obsession with him, but I got to know him well. He has anger issues Rachel, and he's just as obsessive over things as you are"

Once again Rachel rolled her eyes. Kurt's took a serious tone in his voice.

"Listen, you guys may have broken up, but that doesn't mean he's going around telling people he's over you, he's just waiting for you to turn to him and apologize so that you both can get together-"

"I am not going to do-"

"I know you aren't" Kurt took this time to cut her off, but started to feel frustrated that she wasn't getting the point how Finn would not just let her go without a serious fight.

"Look Rachel" Rachel slowly turned to Mercedes, her voice was soft, keeping Rachel calm as she placed her hands on the tiny brunette. "If Finn sees you around with Charlie like this morning, We're just warning you that things are not going to be pretty" She stated before letting the girl's hands go and leaned back as the bell rung, the class starting to fill up.

Rachel simply nodded and looked down at the notebook, flipping back to Charlies page. Her fingers running over his name. _Lucas Charles Fabray._

* * *

The bell rang, for the end of class and Rachel was first to slid her backpack strap onto her shoulder, unfortunately, being as short as she was, she was unable to reach the door before the others, but as the bigger kids moved out of the door way, her heart skipped a beat as she watched Charlie walk in, taking her bag off her shoulder and slid it onto his.

"May I walk you to class?" Charlie asked, adding a wink as Rachel's cheeks began to burn. She turned when she heard a cough and met the concerned eyes of Kurt and Mercedes, before she looked to the ground and then up at Charlie.

Taking in the information from just an hour ago, she could have said yes -considering her next class was science, _With_ Charlie- but taken her bag off his shoulder, although looking into the green hazel eyes of the slightly taller boy made her brain freeze. Her words caught in her throat, her cheeks burning brighter as she just squeaked.

"I'll take that as a yes" Charlie smiled, before placed his hand on her shoulder and letting her walk out the front door before he followed. Being distracted by her rapid heart beat and the burning of her skin where Charlie's hand was placed on her, she didn't see the deep glare of Finn Hudson down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to make a little note saying thank you the guest "Showerofcunts" who reviewed my last chapter and made me die of laughter from it from you opinion of Finn and the number of fires under his picture. I like you. and I'd also like to thank the other guest "Duck" Who reviewed as well, and also JPElles. I also like to thank everyone else who managed to take time to review my last chapter, I know not many people do but it honestly means the world to me and encourages me to write more, and update faster and upload more stories (Which a lot are coming). So now here is the story.**

* * *

Science with Charlie.

Rachel could mark this as one of the best classes she ever has with him...although if you ask her why she'd say it's because it's the only class she shares with him, but her true feelings would be placed on how Charlie always makes her laugh when he makes his "Concentrated face" but really just twists up his face in the most adorable way that makes Rachel's heart skip a bit and a laugh soon bubbles up in her throat.

The sparkle in Charlie's eye was fully evident each time he relaxed his face only to smile widely at Rachel's laugh. To him, it was the cutest thing he's ever heard. To her, she tried to hold it back because she thought it was loud and obnoxious.

Sadly, each good time comes to an end and within an hour and a half the bell went off signalling time for the last class before lunch. Charlie grabbed his bag off the floor and slung it onto his shoulder, and leaned down, picking up Rachel's bag and handing it to her.

"Will you eat with me?" Charlie asked, Rachel reached for her bag and stopped midway, tilting her head slightly as she gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"I mean, Um, like eat with me, like, a-at, you know, lunch?" Charlie choked out, he felt the heat rise in his cheeks, mentally slapping himself in the forehead at him being tongue-tied.

_Smooth Fabray, So very smooth._

Rachel's lips quirked up, seeing Charlie's cheeks turn a light shade a pink slightly filled her with confidence, believing that she was able to turn the five out of five rated soccer captain at school blush and mess up on his words.

_Don't believe he likes you or something, you probably just weird him out so much he can't speak right, he probably didn't even mean to invite you to lunch, he was probably just asking that girl who sits in front of us but she walked out as he asked his question._

Rachel's smile faltered. As did Charlie's.

"You don't want to" was Charlie's only words before Rachel shook her head, gazing up into Charlie's saddened eyes.

_Is he actually getting upset because he thinks we are saying no?_

It looks like it, Tell him yes! Make his eyes sparkle again! He's too cute when he smiles!

Rachel rose the corners of her lips as she looked up at the boy again.

"I would be honored Charlie" She spoke softly and calmly, watching Charlie freeze before the smile spread on his face.

"Wonderful, perfect, um, I'll see you out by the field at the bell, agreed?" Charlie asked, Rachel finally took her bag from the boy.

"Agreed"

* * *

Finn Hudson, dragged his feet as he walked a few feet away from the slightly shorter blond soccer player. A smirk slowly made it's way onto Finn's face at the thought of Charlie only being a soccer player. He's never played football, he's never been tackled.

Finn picked up his fight, his walking pace picked up as he slung his arm around Charlie's shoulder, pulled the shorter boy into him harshly.

"Hello, Chad" Finn said in a strong voice, his smirk still evident. Charlie pushed a little away from the brunette to properly look up at him.

"My name's Charlie" Finn rolled his eyes.

"Chad, Charlie, Who cares, listen, I hear you're the captain of the soccer team correct?"

"Correct"

"You must know I'm the captain of the football team, I mean, who doesn't" Finn released his arm around the boy to pop the collar of his football varsity jacket, a cocky smile on his lips, not noticing Charlie's eyebrows scrunch as his lip twist, his face showing clear confusion.

"I thought David was the captain" Charlie said simply and innocently. Finn's smile faltered, the anger building up in him again.

"Wha-No! It's me! Hello! Every girl wants me cause I'm the captain of the best team in this school?" Finn glared at the boy, he crossed his arms above his chest and pouting as if he was a child who was refused a toy from the toy store.

"Well I apologize for my confusion but I don't think football is the best team in the school, I mean this school provides plenty of activities and each team succeeds quite nicely in competitions, for instance the rugby team is going to the championsh-"

"You think soccer is the best team then don't you?!" Finn cut off Charlie, Charlie's face scrunched up into confusion again as he stopped walking, Finn stopping as well, his arms still crossed and lips still pouting as he stared down at him.

"Uh, no, as I was saying before, I think each team here has very talented players, and I don't think anyone should be unappreciated and that each team should be on equal level."

"Each team except the soccer team" Charlie tilted his head as he stared at Finn. He was surprised. He had heard stories about Finn being ignorant and stupid but he didn't think he could be _this_ stupid.

"No, Are you even listening to me?"

"So you're giving me attitude now? Listen here Fabray how about we settle this the easy way, me against you in football right now, and then we verse in soccer to see which team is better" Finn poked Charlie's chest attempting to make the boy feel scared and weak. He didn't understand that he had no effect on the boy.

"How would versing each other prove which sport is better?"

"What are you chicken? You don't want to face me? Think you'll lose?" Finn finished with a laugh as Charlie shrugged.

"I'll verse you, I just don't see how-" Charlie stared at Finn's blank expression on his face before sighing. He wasn't going to waste his breath explaining logic to someone who doesn't seem to understand it. "Whatever, can we just do this?"

With a nod from Finn, he turned as began walking toward the field, his smirk back on his face, while Charlie calmly walked behind him.

down the hall Kurt stood leaned against the wall, his bottom lip tucked into his mouth as he swallowed harshly.

"So it begins" Kurt mumbled before reaching into his jean pocket and pulling out his phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie stepped out onto the field, his backpack slipping of his shoulder as he watched the crowd slowly form around the football area. His eyes scanned each smirking face, as they stood at the sidelines watching him intently. He titled his head and realized he hadn't seen Finn.

He turned slightly, tossing his bag to the side, and looking behind him only to see the empty space of the field in front of him. He sucked in his bottom lip, facing forward again, his eyes landed on Kurt Hummel. The worried look upon the boy's face made Charlie more confused.

Kurt isn't someone Charlie talked to a lot but the blonde considered the brunette lad his friend. Gay or not, Charlie made it a job to talk to a lot of people in school, not for popularity reasons, but just to get to know some people, let them know they can go to Charlie if they had any problem. With a personal reason. Charlie made it his mission to always do this.

The soccer captain slid his hands in his jean pockets, his eyes moving from the blue of Kurt's and moving to the left to lock with the shining worried eyes of Rachel Berry. Hadn't he dropped her off in class? What was she doing here? Now that he thought about it. What was everyone doing here?

Before Charlie to take a step toward the tiny brunette, Charlie is growing to cherish he felt the sharp pain in his side, before dropping to the floor. Charlie placed his hand on his bruising hip, and turned onto his back on the grass. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight shining behind the figure of Finn Hudson dressed in full football uniform, shoulder guard and all.

No wonder that had hurt so bad. Here Finn had his full protection on and there was Charlie, wearing nothing but the thin layers of his white t-shirt, varsity jacket and jeans. He was screwed.

Charlie shook his head. He refused to give up; especially not to Finn. Hissing quietly at the pain in his side, he stood up, not flinching when Finn shoved the football into Charlie's chest.

"You changed" Charlie breathed out, through the helmet he saw Finn smirk.

"Problem?"

"None at all" Charlie took a few steps back as Finn stayed where he was and leaned forward, hands on his knees as his eyes locked on his blonde target. Slipping off his varsity jacket, Charlie dropped it to the floor, before running past Finn. He had a whole yard to run, but that's what he basically did each soccer game, nothing new to him. It helped that the rest of the football team wasn't playing...at least that's what Charlie thought before the blonde was tackled once more to the ground. The crowd ooo-ing in the background.

Charlie grunted as his body slammed onto the ground, the two bodies slid slightly effectively leaving a grass stain across Charlie's cheek and shirt. The football ripped from his arms, he felt the weight of the body above him lift. He opened his eyes, quick enough to watch David Karofsky walking past him, the ball in hand. Charlie shut his eyes and sighed.

"So it's like that is it?" Charlie mumbled, hissing once again as he forced his body to stand up. He could already feel his muscles getting sore, he was sure parts of him will be swelling by tomorrow morning.

Standing on his feet, he turned watching David high five Finn, along with 3 other guys from the team as he turned back to give Charlie the middle finger as he casually walked down Charlie's side of the field, aiming for a touch down.

Charlie wiped his mouth. He was official screwed.

"Lucas!" Charlie froze at the name. He looked to the left hie eyes catching the waving arm at the side line, he met the eyes of Santana as she glared at the boy, Brittany beside the brunette as usual. His eyes narrowed on the Latina.

"Beat the fucking shit out him, what are you doing Lucas? You know you can take these guys." Santana screamed, Charlie felt, the anger start to build in him. "Lucas" She called again. Charlie clenched his fists. "Get them!" She pointed toward the team, as Charlie turned, his eyes moving from each member to the next and landing last on Finn. He glared at the boy, before sprinting forward.

He successfully dodged each member who aimed to get him, along with punching Finn in the stomach as he ran past him. His eyes locked onto David who continued to casually walk down the field, and Charlie picked up more speed.

Rachel watched intently, her nail between her teeth as she watched Charlie racing down the field. She had tears in her eyes while she watched the innocent boy being slammed to the ground for the second time. She shut her eyes and ducked her head onto Kurt's shoulder.

_Kurt was right. You see what you do Rachel? Only cause trouble for people who try to get close to you. This is why you don't get to be with people. This is why all they do is make fun of you and hate you. You're no good. No good at all. Just worthless._

Charlie pounced, his hands gripping David's shoulders as he slammed him to the ground. The ball falling out of David's grip and bouncing forward, Charlie stepped on David's back, retrieving the ball. He turned and gripped the ball tightly as he watched the team charge after him.

He ducked and ran, charging through each team member, and making his way down the field once more. He could heard the crowd cheering around him. Calling his name. _Charlie! _With a cocky smile, Charlie turned to the crowd as he ran past the students. His heart freezing at the red, teary eyes of Rachel

His pace slowed as he stared at the saddened brown eyes he had grown to love see sparkle. Was he doing that? Was he making her cry?

"Lucas!" Charlie wiped around seeing Santana, Her mouth making the shape of an O, Before Charlie slammed to the ground once more. He felt more pressure of more bodies than ever before. He cried out in pain as he felt a snap in his chest.

The team stayed on top of the boy until Santana stepped forward threatening each member, as each slowly got off of the crushed blonde. Charlie let the ball go as Santana turned him onto his back slowly.

"Charlie" She whispered softly, her hand running through his hair as he slowly opened up his eyes. Santana bit her lip, her heart clenching as she saw the blood slid out of his nose and sliding down the side of his cheek thanks to gravity. "Oh god Charlie" She whispered, placing her hand on his chest, but pulling it quickly away when Charlie groaned.

Charlie shut his eyes, the sunlight behind his closed his faded as he heard footsteps start to surround him, followed by whispers from the crowd, along with the concerned voice of Brittany.

"I think they broke his rib" Charlie heard Kurt's voice. He was tempted. He knew who Kurt had been beside, but he had been scared to look.

"No shit" Santana spit out, as she placed her hand on Charlie's forehead. "Should we...Should we get an ambulance?"

"Rachel's already dialing" Kurt announced. The mention of the tiny brunette made Charlie's eyes shoot open, he regretted it like he knew he would as he met the teary eyes of the brunette up close. So close that he watched the tear fall from her cheek.

She knelt beside Charlie, across from Santana, her eyes never leaving his as she held her cell phone to her ear in one hand and with her free one lightly sliding over Charlie's chest. Charlie couldn't hear the voices around him anymore. it was as if the world stopped as he watched Rachel cry. Crying because of him.

* * *

Rachel nervously tapped her foot on the ground, biting her nails in the process. She sat in the waiting room in the biggest Lima hospital that they were near, while Charlie was in the x-ray room. Next to her sat Kurt, across sat Brittany and Santana. Her foot stopped moving when Kurt placed his hand on her knee. Santana held Britney's hand as she stared at the two across from her.

"Don't blame yourself for this" Kurt said softly. Rachel dropped her hand from her mouth as she turned to face the boy.

"But...But you were right, I, I wasn't careful, and, and now Charlie's hurt" Rachel choked out, her voice cracking and getting caught in her throat as she tried to hold back tears yet was greatly unsuccessful.

"Now hang on a minute, I told you that in the morning, no one could have predicted this to happen before lunch" Kurt lifted his hand to place it onto Rachel's back as he rubbed light circles.

"All But Finn" Santana growled lowly, but still managed to get the attention of Rachel and Kurt. "I knew Finnasaurus had anger issues I just didn't think he could be that...rough" Santana's voice rose as her grip on Britney's hand tightened.

Santana stared forward, above the two brunette's across her head's, her eyes gave a distance look as she replayed the past moments in her mind, watching the boy she felt was like her brother being injured and played so cruelly made her blood boil. She slightly shook her head as she met Rachel's teary eyes. "What does this have to do with you Berry? What'd you do?" Santana glared, but her eyes softened as she felt the light trace of Britney's thumb rub across her hand.

Rachel hiccuped, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I made him get hurt!"

"You did not!" Kurt protested as Rachel just shook her head, before dropping it into her hands, she breathed heavy as she cried into her hands, Santana could feel her heart squeeze slightly. Damn her caring feelings.

"Look Berry...It can't be your fault if Finn made the attack" Santana sighed as Brittany smiled softly, The blonde leaned her head in the crook of Santana's neck. She was proud of the Latina. Being nice wasn't exactly an easy quality for the girl.

Rachel wiped her tears as she slowly looked up to Santana, her brows scrunched together and she tilted her head. "Why did you call him Lucas?"

Santana tensed, Brittany's smile faltered.

"Lucas is his name" The blonde finally spoke up.

"Yes, but he demands to be called Charlie..." Kurt trailed off, his eyes narrowing as he looked between the blonde and brunette. He removed his hand from Rachel's back, placing both hands on his lap as he leaned forward. "You called him Lucas when he looked like he was ready to give up, and he charged after Karofsky."

Santana swallowed harshly as she shut her eyes for a minute before opening them up once more. She sighed softly.

"Lucas is not my story to tell"

* * *

**Reviews**

**_ShowerOfCunts_ - How about me stopping here? is this better than the last time? oh and here's a tissue for the tears that you had cried *Hands tissue to you* enjoy.**

**I'd like to thank _Vivi H88_ for being the first to review my last chapter, and also_ mamastei, Tori Hoshi, JPElles, Glee4ever123,_ and _raelynne9_  
**

**_LaurenKnight13_ for your paragraph of a review, I love getting long reviews like that, and I do agree, Finn keeps getting more and more stupid, it's so sad that it is funny.**

**Also to the ones who said Charlie would beat Finn...Sorry that Charlie got beat.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Lucas is not my story to tell"_ The last words could basically echo through the quiet room. Brittany leaned her head onto Santana's shoulder as Kurt's face scrunched up into confusion, Rachel stared blankly at Santana, The words running through her mind. As many questions that popped into Rachel's head she knew better than to ask any of them, it'd be pointless, Santana wouldn't say a word.

Rachel knew the rumors about how much of a bitch the Latina could be, but she knew very well how loyal to her word the taller brunette was. Rachel lowered her eyes to the ground, and sighed.

_It seems Charlie has had a rough past. You know you're making it worse just by being around him, right? It's because of you Finn attacked him, No matter what anyone has said, you know it's cause of you Charlie's here, injured._

Rachel tapped her foot on the ground once again, she placed her elbows on her knees and dropped her head in her hands, her fingers mixing in with her hair, as she shut her eyes tightly.

_Charlie probably doesn't even want to see you. Maybe he's already done his x-ray and he's just staying in the room so he could avoid you. _

Rachel shook her head, standing up, she rubbed the back of her neck as she turned to face Kurt.

"I'm um...I'm gonna go home" Rachel spoke softly, she felt all eyes on her, she didn't bother to look at Kurt's face before turning on her heels and leaving the waiting room. She heard the faint "What, Rachel, Wait!" From Kurt, but she just ducked her head and quickened her pace down the white halls, slipping her hands into her jeans, she focused on not letting tears fall as she walked out of the hospital.

* * *

"For once I didn't do anything" Charlie heard Santana's voice as he was slowly making his way to the waiting room, where he has been informed that his friend's were waiting. He'd be lying if he said his heart dropped when he walked through the door frame and not lock eyes with a beautiful tiny brunette.

"Where's Rachel?" Charlie asked softly. The words left his mouth quicker than he thought of the words first, His hazel eyes switched between Santana, Brittany and Kurt before sighing. He watched Santana stand up, Brittany gladly letting her go, allowing her girlfriend to hug the blonde they cared about so much.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked, her voice muffled as she rested her face on Charlie's chest, her arms lightly wrapping around him.

"Yeah, fine, Where's Rachel?" Charlie asked once again, he looked up as he seen Kurt lean back in his chair and scoff.

"She left"

"She left?" Charlie's voice slightly cracked, Santana flinched, you could feel his heart barley break at the new information. "Why'd she leave?" Charlie looked in time to see Santana look up at him. "You didn't tease her did you?"

"No!" Santana pulled back, crossing her arms over her chest as she rolled her eyes. "Why must everyone assume I offend Berry so much, I was being nice! I didn't even call her any names!"

"It's true, we were just talking and then she just stood up and left" Brittany nodded along with her own words, her fingers tapped her legs as she shrugged, her blue eyes, looking at Kurt before turning toward Charlie. "She just said she was going home...Maybe she just had to go to the washroom"

Charlie's lips turned up slightly at the innocence of Brittany, But as fast as his lips quirked up, it dropped. He shook he head before scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm going to go check on her...thanks for staying for me though" Charlie's eyes moved between the three remaining people in the room, each smiled proudly at their good deed to the boy.

"Anytime" Kurt said loudly, standing up and smirking, he walked up the the blonde and put an arm around his shoulders. "I shall always be here for you" Kurt poked Charlie's arm, leaning his cheek on the taller boy's arm. Santana rolled her eyes before, pulling Kurt's arm, pulling the brunette away from him.

"I'm sure Charlie appreciates that, but he's got business else where" Santana pushed the boy back before nodding at Charlie. "Go to Berry before I regret saying those words" Charlie smiled brightly at Santana, before turning and leaving the room. Santana let her lips curl into a smile. She would never regret those words.

* * *

Charlie drove up to the Berry house, not trying to stop the corner of his mouth already curl up, as the butterflies in his stomach began to form rapidly. Getting out of his car, he had a slightly skip in his step, while his heart beat picked up each time his foot brought him closer to the door. He took one look at the driveway, smiling to only see his car. Her parents aren't home.

Charlie could hear the faint muffled of music coming from behind the door, and chuckled softly. _Always Singing_. With a couple of knocks on the door and no reply, Charlie twisted the door handle and was not surprised by the door opening. There was a time in the past Charlie had walked down the halls and past the glee room where Rachel and some other girl sat, he clearly remembers Rachel's voice state _"My door is always open" _and she wasn't kidding.

Inside, Charlie shut the door softly, before following the music up the stairs and stopped at the door where the music was most loud. Heck even if there was no music, a door with a giant gold star with the words "Rachel Berry" written in the middle would have been a huge hint to who's bedroom this was.

With one single finger, Charlie softly pushed the door, only to have it crack open a little bit, and he froze. He watched Rachel lean against her dresser that had a mirror attached to it, in the mirror he found her eyes, her red, tear filled eyes as he finally listened to the cracks of Rachel's voice as she sang.

_You must be a miracle worker  
Swearing up and down  
You can fix what's been broken, yeah  
Please don't get my hopes up  
No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

Rachel turned around and Charlie turned, leaning his back against the wall beside the door. He turned his head and faintly hearing her footsteps around the room, he turned, finally walking into the room as Rachel's back was to him.

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart_

Rachel jumped at the feeling of hands sliding against her hips and around her stomach, pulling her against the back against her intruder. But instead of freaking out, she embraced the warmth and leaned back, and she smiled softly, she knew it was Charlie.

The boy swayed with Rachel, before taking her hand, stepping back and twirling her before bringing her back to his chest, this time facing him. He continued to hold Rachel's hand as she placed her free hand on his shoulder, Charlie's free hand remained on her hips.

The music came to a soft end, Rachel didn't continue to sing, instead she just stared at Charlie, his hazel eyes sparkling, she couldn't help but smile. The corner of Charlie's lip slowly rose, before tilting his head and letting it drop.

"you're beautiful" He whispered, and although a knew song started up in the background, Rachel could hear him. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she ducked, avoiding his eyes. Charlie rose his hand from her hip, cupping her chin, and tilting her head up to lock eyes again. He let go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer, their faces inches apart.

"I don't think I can be" Rachel whispered, she swallowed the lump in her throat that she knew was forming, she didn't want to cry in front of the blonde anymore. Charlie shook his head, before pressing his forehead against Rachel's.

"You can be anything you want" Charlie's rubbed his thumb lightly over her cheek, wiping away the tear stains. "But beauty comes naturally for you" Rachel's jaw slightly dropped, Charlie smiled softly, before kissing her cheek. He dragged his lips up to Rachel's ear pressing another soft kiss at her earlobe. "And your voice is magnificent"

* * *

**when I first wrote this I made them kiss but ended up changing it to that, thought it'd be more sweet. You have permission to kill me for not letting them kiss :)**

**And of course now thank yous and reviews**

**Mamastei - It wasn't what I've done! It was Finn! Finn sucks! It was his idea, I swear!**

**ShowerofCunts - Loved your extra paragraph of a review seriously, I love reading long reviews they like make my life, And I'd had to burst your Finn hating bubble, but Rachel may be with Charlie but you'll end up being frustrated with her in a bit, and Finn isn't going to go away so easy, he still has ideas. And you're close about his parent(s), also in a few chapters, we'll know about them as well cause it wouldn't be a story without the judgmental Fabray's. Well judgmental Russel Fabray. Also I'm sorry I didn't hurry my ** up with this chapter, I had to go to school. School gets in the way of things! **

**JPElles - I agree, but will Charlie? That's the question!**

**Josie - Glad i could make you in love with my story, I'll keep posting as long as you're in love! I would never want to be one of those people who keep two things in love apart!**

**BlackWidow10.27 - I hope Charlie kicks his ** too ;)**

**Dani Mars - Thank you so much, I really didn't think I was doing that great with Santana cause I really wanted to show that Santana and Charlie are really close since they've been friends for like years now, so I'm glad to know i'm doing great with that, that really means a lot to me, glad you like my Santana!  
**

**I'd also like to give a little shout out to ChocolateYuriObssesser who favourited like all of my stories and just followed me, it was nice to get so many notifications saying you liked my old and new stories. Thank You. And Thank you to all those who reviewed of course, you guys are the best.**


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel laid on her back on her bed, eyes shut, her fingers intertwined together on her stomach as she sniffed and breathed deeply. The corner of her lips curved up slightly as she felt the bed dip beside her and warmth soon covered her right side while Charlie laid himself on his left side against Rachel. He placed his left elbow on the brunette's extra pillow and tilted his head to be held by his hand, while his right hand landed softly on Rachel's locked ones.

"Feeling better?" He asked so soft it could have been a whisper, Rachel let out another deep breath.

"Much" Her eyes slowly opened, meeting Charlie's hazel eyes and he smiled softly. Complimenting her had sent Rachel into tears, she had just clung to his shirt and cried her heart out, Charlie felt guilty, but easily pushed that feeling aside knowing he did the right thing, and was determined to compliment this girl enough that she could just be able to smile and blush without a tear in sight. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful"

"You're broken" Rachel's lips dropped a bit, remembering where Charlie at been before, like a gentlemen, coming to her house. Rachel watched Charlie sigh, before he shifted slightly, his hips pressed against Rachel's leg, and Rachel bit her lip at the feeling.

"I'm better" Charlie's smile widened, not seeing the smile return to Rachel's face. "If you do not believe me, you could always play my nurse and take care of me" With a wink, Rachel's jaw dropped, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink before she flicked the boy in the bed.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Rachel joked, her heart skipped a beat as the blonde just shrugged with a smirk forming on his face. Rachel sighed, and leaned her head against Charlie. "Let's get to know each other" Charlie's eyebrows scrunched together, the brunette's words registering in his mind.

"What?"

"I trust you...Do you trust me?" Rachel bit her lip, she nervously tapped her fingers on her stomach.

"I do" Rachel let out a breath of relief of Charlie's words. Her smile then returned.

"Tell me a secret"

"A secret?"

"Yes, Something, not many people know" Rachel said softly, Charlie gazed up at the light purple wall in front of him, Charlie pursed his lips before, licking them. He looked down at Rachel and his right hand, picked up Rachel's and began playing with her fingers.

"I had a brother" Rachel looked up at Charlie, confusion plastered on her face while Charlie held a serious expression.

"Had?"

"Your turn" Charlie nodded his head before Rachel licked her bottom lip.

"I stole alcohol from my dads once" Rachel said simply, Charlie's eyebrows raising in amusement.

"Oh really? And what'd you do with it?"

"Your turn" Rachel said with a smirk before Charlie shook his head. His smile was soft, as he looked away from Rachel's eyes and toward their fingers, as he slid his fingers between hers, he felt a small spark go off in his stomach.

"My mom and dad are divorced" Rachel's smirk faded immediately, she felt her heart squeeze as Charlie looked back into her eyes and she could swear she could see a bit of tears forming at the rim of his beautiful hazel eyes. She rested her head against his chest and scooted closer to him, her right leg pressed harshly against Charlie's waist. Charlie liked his lips at the pressure, his heart speeding up.

"I'm sorry"

"Not your fault"

"But-"

"Your turn" Rachel sighed at Charlie cutting her off. her mind thought back to Santana's words. _"Lucas is not my story to tell"_. She'll have to wait. her eyes dropped down to their locked hands as she let out a small smile. _Time to lighten the mood then._

"I want to take up swimming this summer" She felt Charlie tense, before he relaxed.

"Swimming?"

"Yes swimming, it always seemed like fun, I remember daddy taught me the basics as a child, so i really think I'd like to get back to the water" Charlie shut his eyes tight. Rachel's words were so innocent, but in his mind all he could picture was Rachel in a two-piece bikini, soaking wet from the pool. Charlie bit his lip, and rubbed his face over his left hand.

Rachel laid simply on the bed, she could feel Charlie fidgeting against her, and she began to get a little worried. Maybe she sparked up a memory of said brother that Charlie didn't want to remember?

_Rachel you idiot, so much for lightening the mood, you just ruined his life again._

I didn't do it on purpose!

_Of course not, you never do, but that should show you how many mistakes you do, God you're so stu-wait..._

Rachel blinked, the rude voice in her head fading to the back as she felt a poke in her leg. Her eyes gazed down past their locked hands and her eyes widened at the sight of a growing bulge in Charlie's pants.

Did I just give him an erection?

_That is the most wonderful mistake you have ever made._

Rachel bit her lip, as the hard on pressed into her jean covered leg, she felt Charlie squeeze her hand and with a small thrust against her, she heard him grunt before, sitting up, dropping his legs off the side of the bed, he gripped the bed sheets beside him.

"Charlie?" Rachel said softly, sitting up, and sliding back against the headboard of her bed.

"Sorry-I-have-I" Rachel leaned to the side, she could only see Charlie's face turning bright red before he turned away. "I-bye" He stood up instantly, he shoved his hands in his pockets, and he froze in between the bed and the door as Rachel called his name.

"Don't go Charlie" Rachel spoke, her voice low, Charlie felt another twitch in his pants. As he mentally cursed himself, or well his "self" He pulled out his phone and looked at it for a second before, sliding it back in.

"My mom called, I gotta-gotta, go, sorry" without looking back Charlie raised his hand in the air -his way of waving when in a rush- and left the bedroom, jogged downstairs and left the house. Sitting in his car, his pressed his palm to his crotch and let out a moan of Rachel's name.

In her room, Rachel sat, she didn't know whether to feel disappointed that Charlie had left or congratulate herself on being able to turn on, pretty much the hottest guy in school, and have his hard on pressed against her. A slow smirk tugged at Rachel's lips before she reached over, grabbing her laptop of her nightstand and opening it up.

She had new research to do.

Research to satisfy Charlie.

* * *

**So some have asked for bucket list and I'm hoping to get that up tomorrow, and A Heart Is Not A Toy, I'm defiantly putting myself to start writing that after bucket list, I don't know about you guys, but for some reason this is like my favourite story.**

**Asmodeus Poisonteeth - You're amazingly awesome for reviewing :D (You're so awesome you got a smiley face!)**

**Glee4ever123 - first of all, I'd like to apologize to you, cause you reviewed my last chapter and I failed to reply to your wonderful review, I honestly thought I did but as I looked it over I was wrong, and I'm deeply grateful for you to continue to review even after I rudely didn't include you, you are the best! Unfortunately there's kiss this chapter either, sorry, and a kiss probably not in the next chapter either, but seducing will be coming up, and I'll think about those kisses!**

**Blue-Portrait - You're review is probably one of the cutest I've read, You just want Rachel to know she deserves Charlie, That is so adorable to me on so many levels, Don't worry Rachel is probably going to realize it soon, but she still might have her doubts!**

**mamastei - I gave you more now! How was ending here? better than the last maybe? :) and sorry there was no kissing here, but there was a bit of a cuddle! Does that make up for it?**

**ShowerOfCunts - ayyyyyy buudddyyyyyy, The devil is not the voice inside Rachel's head! It's just negative Rachel!...Which I guess, since it's negative could be slightly related to the devil. And the question, woo, How big is Charlie? I never really thought of it, Maybe he can be in between Jerry and Liam big? I mean 10 inches seems a little...long...and Jerry seems just about right but Charlie must be packing to impress Rachel right? especially in this chapter? how long do you think he should be? hm? wink wink. P.S. How the heck do you know Liam is 10 inches?...Should I have even asked?**

**JPElles - That's true, the male ego is a big thing to..well..males...especially when impressing women right? and Boys at McKinley who not only have their best friends back *Cough cough puck/sam* also seem to be boys who like to show off to the lady's no? I think you gave me a wonderful Idea for this story, Thank you for that, oh my gosh i'm excited for this now, which means you should be extra excited! asdfjkl;**


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie slowly slid his shirt on him, pulling the hem of it down his wrapped up chest and releasing it as soon it lined up with his waistband of his pants. His scrunched up his nose in pain, as he relaxed his arms to his sides, feeling, his chest give out little shocks of pain throughout his body from stretching.

"Finn got you bad" Sam spoke softly, he glared at the wall behind Charlie, already picturing the things he would like to bring upon Finn. Mostly pain.

"That guy is gonna get such a beating" Puck said through clenched teeth, he curled his right hand into a fist and smacked it into his open left hand.

"No. I don't want him to get a 'beating' Alright?" Charlie nodded, his head toward Puck as his eyes flicked between his two friends, they were in the boys locker room, Sam had called that morning claiming that there was soccer practice. So Charlie had texted Rachel his apologies for not being able to drive her to school and sighed when he was only met with Sam and Puck in the locker room, wanting to know what condition he was in. Puck stood with on leg on the bench in front of him as Sam sat his legs on either side of the bench, while Charlie stood across from Puck. Charlie lightly ran his hands over his black t-shirt before picking up his varsity jacket from beside Puck's foot on the bench and sliding the sleeves onto his arms.

"You can't just let him get away with doing this to you!" Puck threw his arms into the arm, and stepped off the bench, leaning back against the lockers behind him, he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at Charlie.

"Puck's right" Sam nodded, looking from Puck to Charlie. As soon as Charlie looked his way he continued. "Hudson needs to know he can't just get away with hurting someone like this" Charlie sighed and shook his head, adjusting the collar on his collar.

"It's okay, He'll get his" Charlie stated, he picked up one strap bag and placed the strap over his head and leaned it softly against his shoulder. "I don't want to drop down to his imbecile level" Puck's shoulders slumped as he rolled his eyes at Charlie's words. Sam smiled softly.

"That's our Charlie always the gentlemen" Puck stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heel.

"I guess...it wouldn't be our Charlie if he planned Finn's murder" Charlie chuckled at Puck's words. He patted Puck on his shoulder, and patted Sam's head before taking a step back.

"Alright, I'm glad we cleared this up, now I going to see if Rachel's around, I'll catch up with you guys after!" Charlie, gave up a thumbs up to his friends before turning and walking out of the locker room. Sam stood just as Puck stopped rocking on his heels.

"Alright here's what we're going to do" Puck began to whisper as Sam listening intently.

* * *

Charlie made his way down the hall, his eyes met some of the girl's eyes in the hall as they turned to watch him walk. Although this was normal he noticed how empty the halls seemed to be. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the time before putting it back. five minutes to the bell, where is everyone? Charlie turned the corner for Rachel's locker row and stopped at the crowd formed in the middle of the hall. He looked over and seen Rachel's locker area empty but no Rachel, but leaned against the lockers stood a smirking Kurt watching the crowd with a smug look. Charlie looked back at the crowd before looking back at Kurt and walking up to him.

From the corner of the blue-eyed brunette boy he turned to look at Charlie, his smirk growing.

"Good morning Charlie" Kurt nodded toward the blonde as Charlie nodded back.

"Morning...Where's Rachel?" Kurt licked his lips before turning back to the crowd.

"Oh Rachie, Charlie's here" Charlie turned, facing the crowd fully, slowly and slowly, the boys moved apart and Charlie's breath caught in his throat. There, in the middle of the crowd of boys stood Rachel in a tight black v-neck shirt, with a matching leather jacket and leather pants. Her hair perfectly curled down over her shoulders with her straightened bangs just above her eyes. He felt a twitch in his pants.

"Hello Charlie" Rachel said in a low voice, Charlie's jaw dropped.

"Da-I-a"Charlie's eyebrows scrunched together, he titled his head, locking eyes with Rachel's his heart sped up and his brain was a mess. Rachel smiled, and slowly walked up to Charlie, her hands on her hips, and the click on her heels sending a spark through Charlie with each step.

"Will you take me to class Charlie?" Rachel asked, reaching out her hand as Charlie only nodded, and closed his mouth, clearing his throat, he took Rachel's hand. Rachel smirked as Charlie only stared at her, before she started walking, pulling him along.

It was only when the bell rung that Charlie registered in his mind that Rachel had pulled him into the theater of the school. He watched the stage get closer and closer to him before Rachel released his hand and he voluntarily followed her up the steps.

"What are we doing here?" Charlie questioned, removing his bag from his shoulder and softly placing it on the ground before putting his hands in his pockets and watching Rachel walk toward the piano, swaying her hips with each step before turning and sitting on the bench.

"I wanted to spend some time with you, Charlie" Rachel's voice was low, sending a thrill through Charlie's body. Although the boy only gulped and moved to stand in the middle of the stage. He looked at the empty seats and smiled softly.

"Why'd you pick the theater?" Charlie glanced at Rachel, her smirking expression softening as she just looked at the boy under the spotlight in the middle of stage. His blonde hair almost shining with the light with his bangs flopping down just above his eyebrows, his jawline perfectly defined as he looked forward to the empty seats.

Rachel smiled softly. Here was a teenage boy, and there she was a teenage girl, trying her hardest to get the boy to let her drop to her knees in front of him yet he chooses to just ask about the choices that she makes with genuine curiosity. This was a special teenage boy indeed.

"I love the theater, it's like my second home" Rachel simply stated, she shrugged and crossed her right leg over her left, her eyes finally meeting Charlie's as he stared at her again.

"It's not the glee club?" He asked, eyebrow raising. Rachel shrugged again half heartily as she glanced down.

"It used to be, now it's not my favourite place to be" Charlie nodded at her words, before glancing to the back of the stage, noticing a small box there. The sound of his sneakers hitting against the wooden stage echoed to the back row of the seats before he picked up the box and brought it to the piano, placing it on top and ripping it open.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, turning her body to fully watch him, the blonde leaned over, looking into the box before a wide smile spread on his face. Reaching into the box he pulled out a can of silly string. "Charlie" Rachel called his name, but he ignored her and only shook the can before popping open the top. "Charlie that's not even your-"

But before Rachel could finish her sentence Charlie had sprayed the silly string onto her, his laughter loud, and bouncing off the walls of the empty room. It slowly died down when Rachel glared at him.

"Oh come on, Rach, don't be mad!" Charlie bit his lip, Rachel continued to glare. "Okay look, here" He pointed the can towards him and sprayed his on shirt and face, getting the silly string caught in his hair and strands hung from his cheek to his ear and chains of it attached to his shirt. He looked at his work before looking at Rachel and shrugging. "Wait what are you-"

And as Charlie had done, Rachel had taken, shaken and popped the top of a can and sprayed it onto to Charlie. The only difference? she didn't stop, as he shut his eyes and turned, she continued to spray his back and moved around him to continue to spray his face and chest, not noticing him shake his can again before he turned and sprayed Rachel.

"You're going down, Berry" Charlie smirked, pulling off some of the string as Rachel pulled it off her face, she glared before her smirk spread and she stared at Charlie with a challenging look.

"Bring it on, Fabray" And he did, he dropped his already empty can, and grabbed two more from the box before Rachel could, and chased her around stage, to the point where Rachel's heel had broken off her shoe. At that moment they had stopped and stared at the shoe broken in two before, glancing up at each other and laughing.

Charlie's cheeks began to hurt, but he ignored it, for the fact that Rachel's laugh was music to his ears. His laughter soon died down, but he grinned at the echo of Rachel's laugh around him still. She shut her eyes and crossed her arms over her stomach and leaned forward, her face turning red from laughing so hard.

So when she stood up to catch her breath, Charlie walked forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and cupped her chin to make her focus on him. She calmed her laughter and wiped at her tear filled eyes, before placing her hands onto his shoulders. They looked into each others eyes for a minute before, Charlie leaned down and caught Rachel's lip between his own.

Charlie held her lip between his own before he pulled back to take a deep breath in, he slowly opened his eyes to lock with Rachel's dazed brown ones. Her mouth hung open, her jaw opening and closing her mouth, not sure of what to do, she just knew she wanted his lips again. So she slid her hands up his neck cupping the back of it as her right hand tangled into the hair on the back of his hand and she leaned up as he leaned down connecting their lips again.  
Their lips glided together, as Charlie pushed, making the kiss deeper, and squeezing her hips. He felt his pants tighten as Rachel moaned into his mouth. He stepped forward making Rachel step back until her lower back hit the piano, she grunted at being pressed between the piano edge and Charlie's body. he slid his hands around her, and broke the kiss for a second to left her up onto the piano before he attached their lips once more.

His hands slid from her back to the sides of her legs and took hold on where he knees where bent and pulled her hips forward, the tent in his pants colliding between Rachel's covered center. He broke the kiss and groaned into Rachel's ear at the contact, before he lowed his head and kissed her neck.  
"Charlie" Rachel whispered when he bit her pulse point and stuck his tongue out to soothe the sore spot. He moved his right hand to Rachel's inner thigh and slowly slid up.

"We should stop" Charlie mumbled against Rachel's neck, his hand still moving up inch, by inch.

"Na...uh" Rachel choked out, the tip of Charlie's index finger poked Rachel's center, as she let out a gasp before a moan as he toyed with the zipper of her pants.

"We really shouldn't" Charlie whispered into Rachel's neck, Rachel only moaned. "But I can't stop"

"Don't"

"But-"

"Oh Charlie, please!" Rachel begged out, the echo of it making her center gush. Rachel's whine made Charlie his cock throb. At least that was until, Charlie heard the floor creak. he immediately removed his hand from between Rachel's legs and turned, but all we saw was red ice before his eyes stung fiercely. He yelped and tried wiping his eyes which only made it worse.

He felt his blood begin to boil when he heard Rachel scream and a splash was heard. he felt more of the cold drink splash onto him as he tried to open his eyes, as Rachel whined he knew she got some too. the deep laughter from multiple people before he heard them run off, laughing harder the farther they got, he realized he got his first slushie facial.

* * *

**Alright so, loved the amount of reviews I got, sorry for the late post, but now I'm going to change a bit of Charlie since everyone's pointed this out, so Charlie is now 18, and his height is moved up to 5'11 since more than one person suggest that height so there ya go, fixed him!**

**Asmodeus Poisonteeth - I'm glad you think Charlie is cute when he is embarrassed, that's exactly how I want people to feel when he is nervous, like he just turns into a big ball of nerves that he gets tongue tied to the point where it's just over the top adorable. And i didn't think i made him open up to Rachel enough in the last chapter after i re-read it, i thought i could have done more, but i guess there's always future chapters to do that. **

**Blue-Portrait - and yes, i agree, Charlie should have stayed, but nervous Charlie doesn't think very well and I love that you love how they are comfortable around each other, I don't even need to really try with that, it just fits with them, it's perfect!**

**Glee4ever123 - trust me their going to play that again, the secret game is going to be their little thing and I'm going to make sure each time they do it they have adorable moments!**

**LaurenKnight13 - and awe, I don't know how Rachel will react to you falling for Charlie though! You might have to talk to her about that! And i'm sure she'll learn...eventually.**

**Guest - Glad this is your favourite, I'll keep chapters coming as long as you love this.**

**Mamastei - Well this wasn't exactly a date, but they did have a bit of a silly string fight which is kinda cute right? and Rachel didn't get to do her new learned skills on Charlie so they can still have a date before any of that happens! And just like Rachel, you gotta be patient to learn about Charlie's brother! It's a tender subject for the lad! aha.**

**SamDittrich - who doesn't love Charlie at this point in the story? I think everyone does! And yeah, Rachel researched, so even though she didn't do her skills she still knows things!**

**ShowerOfCunts - and hmm, well you know Rachel, when she researches, she researched EVERYTHING so you can bet Rachel searched up handjob plus blowjob, you also know that she defiantly wants to repay Charlie for being such a gentlemen so he deserves the best pleasure! And Hm, I don't know if Rachel would approve of you wanting to have Charlie as a fuck buddy, we should ask her what she might think of that right? ;) and one of your guesses for what happened with Charlie's brother is slightly right. Which one? You don't know yet :) AND I'M WORKING ON MY ALL UNFINISHED STORIES BUT I ALSO HAVE A LOT OF ONE SHOT IDEAS THAT I WANT TO WRITE AND THERE IS JUST SO MUCH AWHFPEHEFIHEGIHE'IFGOUSWGBFUBGF[W...but i should post updates for my Semi stuff shouldn't I?  
**

**JPElles - I hope this chapter was good too, I mean it's the longest one I've written! I don't totally like the ending though :/**

**EisForElephant - {Your username is cute just saying} :3 sums up everything I love about your username and review :D AND CHARLIE LOVES YOU!**

**helshire - I'm glad your liking the story, I hope you like it more, now that I made things in order now, i guess with Charlie and it all!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Charlie, sit still" Rachel urged, as she wiped over his closed eyes, successfully dragging loose pieces of slushie along the wet toilet paper.

"The water is freezing" Charlie whined, his body shaking in a short shiver, feeling the wet paper now scrap down his cheek, and under his nose. "I can't be that covered with that stuff" Charlie's eyes slowly opened, he watched Rachel through out the now, red paper before going into a stall and grabbing more. "Aren't you going to like...take it off of you?" Rachel looked up at Charlie, her eyes roaming over his face, before meeting his hazel eyes, her lips instantly quirked up into a smile.

"it's not in my eyes, I'm good, you on the other hand, with your floppy bangs it kept dripping, must have been killer" Rachel bit her lip, continuing to smile, she wiped the extra water that stayed on Charlie's face, his eyes, never looking away from Rachel's. He ran his hand through his bangs back before it flopped back down on his forehead. he rolled his eyes at his own hair, before locking with Rachel's brown eyes again. The corner of his lip quirked up when Rachel chuckled at the blonde's action, before looking down, throwing out the paper again.

"Well if it counts...red looks good on you" Charlie said in a soft voice, Rachel immediately looked up into Charlie's eyes before letting them drop again to look down at the bathroom counter, a light blush coated her cheeks.

"Shut up" She mumbled, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. Her smile dropped as soon as she looked down at her ruined shirt and pants. "I just wish I brought extra clothes today" Charlie's small smile soon turned to a smirk

"I have extra clothes in my gym bag" He said, slipping off the counter, and picking it up, placing it where he sat. He pulled out a white v-neck t-shirt and a sweater he always kept in his bag for rainy days. He turned to Rachel with the clothing and handed them to her. "I can't help much with pants, but at least it's something right?" Charlie shrugged as another blush spread on Rachel's face.

"Charlie I can't-"

"No, I insist" Charlie smiled gently as soon as Rachel met his eyes again. he nodded once, already seeing the uncertainty behind Rachel's eyes. "Please" Rachel licked her lips before she nodded.

"Okay...I'm just...gonna.." Rachel moved slowly toward a stall, as Charlie's mouth formed a "o" before he pointed back.

"I can wait outside, I'll...you..so..yeah" Charlie grabbed his gym bag and turned on his heel, leaving the washroom. He leaned back on the wall beside the door, and leaned his head back. He stared at the ceiling, the face of the brunette flashing in his mind, as a smile slowly spread on his face. he shut his eyes and smiled with his teeth, and dropped his head forward, a small laugh slipped from his mouth, and he felt his heart beat happily.

* * *

Rachel waved at Charlie from the top of her steps, and opened the front door of her house, watching the reflection in the window beside the door, Charlie's red car back up, and drive down the street before she finally stepped into the house. She had gotten Charlie to drop her off at home so she could take a shower, and made sure that he hadn't taken a picture of her at any point with his phone. He insisted that she was "too cute" in his t-shirt and sweater which were a bit big for Rachel, while the brunette thought she looked like a homeless person with leather pants.

She set her bag down in the hallway and took off her shoes, she was halfway down the hallway when her phone buzzed, she immediately opened the message from Charlie and groaned at the photo of her standing beside the passenger car door. her phone buzzed again and she rolled her eyes at the winking face Charlie had added. She replied simply with a _"you suck, and stop texting while driving, I'm not going to answer you" _and put her phone on sleep.

With on foot on the bottom step, she froze when she heard a cough from her left. She looked over to her father, Leroy who sat at the dining table, he put the newspaper he had been reading on the table as he smirked at her.

"I like your clothes" Leroy said in amusement, as Rachel scoffed.

"We had an incident!" Rachel defended as her father held up his hands.

"Hey, as long as he didn't deflower my baby, I'm all fine with your play fights" Rachel rolled her eyes, and continued up the steps. "Take a shower and wear something nice, your dad is on the way home and we are going out for dinner" Rachel hummed at her father's words, her mind preoccupied with a special blonde.

* * *

half an hour had past before Rachel stood in the mirror, she wore a black dress that cut just above her knees, she turned from side to side, making sure she looked good, before she left her room. Her hair was curled and laid on each of her shoulders, with her bangs swiped to the side, her make-up was light, she was going for a more natural look, it wasn't like she had anyone to impress. She smiled as soon as she locked his with her dad.

"So I heard you came home in a boy's clothing?" Hiram tilted his head and Rachel's smile dropped. her eyes shifted to her father's and she glared.

"You just had to tell him didn't you?" her father shrugged, before he let out a laugh. Rachel rolled her eyes before she walked to the front door. "Can we hurry up and go, before I start ignoring you people?" Her dad followed her father in a laugh before he nodded. She sighed, and opened the door, before she turned back and pointed at both fathers. "And not a word in the car" She keep eye contact for another second before she turned, hearing her father's laughing harder behind her. She smiled softly at the sound of it.

As soon as the car parked, Rachel was out of the car, she looked up at the restaurant and her shoulders slumped.

"Breadstix? Really dad?" She turned just as her dad walked past her, he placed his hand on her back, guiding her to move into the restaurant.

"Yes, out of all the year's we have lived here, I have never truly tried this place"

"But teenagers go here" Rachel mumbled, she looked up at her dad once again. "Like people from school"

"It's a Monday night, sweetie, I doubt any of your friends are going to be here" He waved his hand, dismissing her worries, as he asked the waitress for a table of three. As soon as they were seated, Rachel rose the menu to cover her face.

"Rach" her father sighed, and Rachel hmmed from behind her menu. Leroy looked around, scanning each face, trying to match it from the latest class list that was shown in Rachel's past year book. Scanning through a little bit more than half the restaurant he spoke. "Rachel, no one seems to be-" His eyes squinted at the floppy blonde hair, before his eyes widened. "Is...Is that Charlie?"

Rachel dropped her menu immediately, her eyes looked at her father, before she followed his line of sight, her heart skipped a beat as she caught the sight of Charlie, sitting at a table, alone, eating a plate of pasta, his finger tapping on the table. Rachel smiled, a light shade of pink already spreading on her cheeks.

"It is" Hiram turned, and scoffed. "He's not good enough for my baby" Rachel and Leroy both turned to him.

"Hiram, He's perfect for her" Leroy nudged his lover's shoulder, giving him a scolding look and shaking his head in disapproval.

"He's real nice daddy, I promise" Rachel said, a wide smile plastered on her face. "And he's really cute, he's got the most gorgeous eyes" Her leg bounced in excitement. "And he smells amazing daddy, you would most defiantly approve if you got to meet him!" Leroy brightened up at Rachel's words.

"That's perfect, Rach, go ask him to join us" Rachel's leg froze under the table and her smile faltered.

"What? No I can't do that" Hiram leaned back, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why not, aren't you two sort of a thing? He doesn't seem to be with his parents, just ask him to join us, he can even bring his plate of whatever he's eating" Rachel felt her heart starting to beat rapidly in her chest.

"I um...I...Okay.." She mumbled, taking a deep breath before sliding her chair back, she stood, and wiped the wrinkles out of her dress. She looked up, her eyes keeping on the boy, who stared down at his food, his plate half way done. She made it five steps before a tall brunette walked up behind him, dragging her hand from Charlie's right shoulder to his left, she leaned down, giving his cheek a lingering kiss, before her hand landed on his, tugging it softly.

Rachel froze in the middle of the restaurant, her breath stuck in her throat as she watched the action. Her eyes looked between the two, watching as Charlie shook his head, saying something, she was too far to hear, and pointed at his food before he looked up. The women, pouted and rubbed his arm sensually, she leaned down and kissed his cheek again, before he shook his head and stood, up. Rachel's heart squeezed painfully in her chest, as she watched the brunette that was just an inch or two shorter than Charlie kiss the back of his neck, as he pulled out money and dropped it on the table. He turned to the brunette before he started walking toward the front door.

Rachel instantly turned on her heal, raising her right hand to block her face as she speed walked straight to father's table, she sat down and rose the menu covering her face once again, her heart sank as she heard the chime of the resturant door's opening and soon closing. She dropped her menu and dropped her head into her left hand. Leroy and Hiram looked at each other, before looking at Rachel with sympathy. With five minutes of silence, Leroy spoke up, he placed his hand on top of Rachel's that she laid on the table.

"Rachel, we could leave if you'd want" he said, softly, as Rachel breathed deeply, blinking back her tears and ran her hand through her bangs. She sat up and shook her head, sniffing once.

"No...No I...I'll be fine...It's all good" Rachel said, nodding as if she was trying to make herself believe her words along with her father's. her eyebrows scrunched together momentarily as she thought back to the afternoon. _He kissed me._ Rachel shook her head, as if erasing the memory from her brain as she looked between her father's. "Shall we order?"

* * *

That night, her father's didn't question as their daughter has just gone to bed when they got home. They let her lay in bed, feeling hopeless as to not knowing how to fix their broken daughter's heart. As much as she would deny it, they knew she was hurting.

Rachel had wiped off her make up already and gotten into her pajamas's and laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying her hardest not the let the tears fall. She clenched her eyes as she felt her phone ringing on her night stand. She hesitated before she reached over, confusion filled her as Finn's name was blinking on her screen. She hit the answer button and placed it to her hear.

"Rachel...Thank god, listen babe, I can't stop thinking of you, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, You were never a slut babe, you looked smoking, babe I'm so sorry, please, please take me back, I'm better, I've changed" Rachel closed her eyes, at Finn's desperate voice, his words playing in her head while she thought over the dinner. She sighed. "Rachel...Rachel please say someth-"

"Yes"

"Wha-"

"Yes, we can try again, Finn"

* * *

**So it's been a while right? I blame Niall Horan, he made me so excited for life when I saw them live just a few days ago, and he messed up my mind making me forget about this story for a bit, Blame him!**

**snowdrop1026 - hayyyy girl! how good was this chapter?**

**Glee4ever123 - isn't it always like that? when things get hot someone's always there with a fire extinguisher.**

**Passionatelysimple - I apologize for the spacing in the last chapter again, I hope the spacing is better for this one too.**

**Blue-Portrait - hearing that you're done because of a slushie attack makes me laugh for some reason, I love it aha, and I'm also relieved, sex in a theater wouldn't be a very romantic first time.**

**Mamastei - if you're speechless cause of a slushie attack, I wonder how you will find words for this chapter...should I be worried for you?**

**ErrMerrGerrd - First things first. Your url. love it. it just made my day and it's 12 am so you made my whole day, it reminds me of what one of my close friends say and it's like, good memories there :) But I apologize for no sexy chapter :(**

**LaurenKnight13 - I know right? what a way to get soft, get hit in the face with a slushie, forget cold showers, just get a slushie machine. and well, someone had asked Rachel to be theirs, it just wasn't Charlie unfortunately, and no Faberry date either :/**

**Stephanielalinda - glad to hear you loved it :)**

**M-white624 - how good was this chapter? :D I hope even with drama it was still awesome!**

**JPElles - I don't Charlie is going to be prepared for the events that are going to take place in the near future. not at all. I don't think you guys will either :) But I agree, turning the other cheek only goes so far, even the nicest people have a breaking point.**

**Christaarayy - so happy to hear you think it's amazing :) Thank you :)**

**ShowerOfCunts - Hey you! I updated like you asked me too, and well i said later that night or afternoon, and well it's 12:05 am, so it's like early morning, be happy! how much would you love for Finn to get beat up? aha, I think he just ruined Faberry completely now, and I'm working on a Demena one shot as soon as I wake up after I post this and sleep.**

**rjewels18 - I hope you loved this one too :D**

**neppo618 - thank you :)**

**HighOnFaberry - it honestly makes me laugh when you guys say you're done with this, I have no idea why that makes me so happy aha, how much do you hate Finn in this chapter? Do you hate Charlie at all now? What do you think of Faberry in this chapter?**

**Guest - well I didn't make the f-buddies, i agree love and dates are better, sadly, that won't happen for a while :(**


End file.
